


Ammunition

by bittybitt39, Mckissat



Category: No Fandom
Genre: A lot of sex, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hes an animal, IM DROWNING, Intense, Multi, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Prostitution, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rich hoes, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, help me, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittybitt39/pseuds/bittybitt39, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckissat/pseuds/Mckissat
Summary: Backstory chapter!!! There may have to be some edits that I'll have to put in on this chapter but that's all good! It'll help me continue if I publish now and edit later! Thanks for reading! Sorry it took a while for this chapter ;n;





	1. Bruises and Bitemarks

Asuka had been sitting at the Tsukiyo Hotel bar like she normally did every night waiting for any of the usual dirty mafia guys to lay their desperate hands on her. She had been making over $25,000 in a night since Tsukiyo Hotel was owned by and specifically catered to the Yakuza, who ran the city. This specific hotel was her territory, even though she had to share with a few others, and her job was to keep clientele ‘entertained’ but most of the time she sat and did small subtle things to draw men and women alike to her, then she’d hit them with the bill of how much it was to touch her, which was a minimum of $3,500. This number always tended to drift to the higher end of her profits considering most of the patrons that came here didn't just want a quick handy from her. Asuka decided after about 30 min of sitting that she should turn to see which eyes she had caught for tonight. Scanning the bar with her own eyes she watched as the men and women scattered throughout the area conversed and flirted until her eyes caught a sight of some unusual electric blue hair. 

Asuka had seen this hair before, it had to be the biggest and youngest mafia boss in the city, Yato. No need for the last name because in this world the mention of his first name scared most of the pigs in this room so bad they shit themselves, especially after everyone heard how he took the throne. Asuka couldn’t help but think about how great it would be for him to personally request for her to spend a night with him, the thought made her fidget in her seat. Hell, she would’ve been so elated that she didn't even know if she would charge him since it would purely be for her own pleasure, not to mention she would have enough material to picture Yato himself touching her instead of the drunk lackeys at the bar. She watched him as he talked to a beautiful blonde with her hair up and out of her face, tight dress to show her curved figure, and blue-green eyes that could captivate any man in this city… including Yato. Sadly, Asuka knew that this was how it will always go, especially since every girl in this city (and many others, including men) wanted to fool around with him, for them it would be a walk on the dangerous side. But, for Asuka that was her everyday life, so nothing new... Except for the fact that he was one of the head bosses, and the best looking one in her opinion. There would be no way he’d pay for services when he could just have anything he wanted for free. 

She ran her fingers through her layered brown hair, thinking that it may be time to visit the hairdressers again for a haircut. It was getting to the point to where Asuka needed to put her hair into ponytails when she would go with a client, though after a little thought she didn't mind having her hair pulled so decided against it. She glanced back up towards Yato on instinct to see that he had been looking straight at her. He said something towards the blonde who rolled her eyes and waved him off, though she stopped him to say something and he casually shrugged. Asuka couldn’t help but wonder what the relationship was between the two of them was, but she couldn’t care less as Yato got up and strolled towards her with a devilish smirk on his face. She pushed her hair back and over her shoulder when she turned back towards the bar. There was no way he’d be coming over here to talk to her, he probably wanted a drink or something... What would he need with her services, when the blonde was clearly a knockout.

Asuka continued to sip on her Martini when out of her peripheral she could see a large mass lean on the counter facing her. She could see the bright blue without even looking directly at him. Yato stood there and didn't even have to ask for a drink, the bartender made him one and placed it near his fingers being careful not to touch him with fear that they could be killed with even the slightest graze of their hand against his. “Sup.”

Asuka quickly turned her head towards him wondering if he was talking to her or to the bartender, who happened to flinch at the sound of Yato’s voice. “M-Me?” Asuka slightly stuttered and she saw him chuckle after taking a swig of whatever they poured him, probably a $300 bottle of whiskey or something. She silently cursed herself for not having more composure, she wasn't some girl with a high school crush.

“Yeaup!.. What’s someone like you doing here? I mean I have my ideas I just want them confirmed.” Asuka just looked at him, took a deep breath, and ran her fingers through her hair again and shrugged while downing the rest of her drink.

“Working.” Yato hummed and nodded his head clearly understanding what she was talking about.

“How much?” Asuka widened her eyes with surprise at his statement but, the rest of her face remained as calm as she could possibly keep it.

“Are you sure? You could have any of the drunken girls that stumble into here.” 

“If I wanted them, wouldn't I be talking to them instead of you?” Asuka lightly tapped her nails against the granite on the bar deciding what she should do. This was what she wanted so why not go for it?  She sighed as a sign of submitting. 

“$3,500, the lowest,” She glanced back up at him to see his smirk widen as he finished his own drink and licked his lips. 

“Definitely not cheap, I like it!... Come on, I have a room.” Yato put out his hand to help her out of her seat, fortunately, she knew how to walk in her heels and stepped down from the bar gracefully. Asuka let him lead her out of the bar area and into one of the private penthouse elevators located in the hallway. She was surprised his security just let him go and do as he pleased, they didn't even flinch when they saw him leave. Then again, she heard that he was more dangerous than any of them... except for his sister. But, no one knew what she looked like, anyone who did was dead or kept her secret well because they didn’t want to be next. 

Yato clicked the button to send them to the top floor of the building. Of course, he was in a penthouse because he definitely had the money and power to be placed up there above the skyline of the city and away from the other patrons in the hotel. Asuka turned to look out and see the city lights, they were beautiful at night. She couldn't help but be excited as she had never been up to any of the penthouses since the other bosses were usually here for business and not for pleasure, she still couldn't outwardly show it though, there was a need to be professional. Even call girls needed to have a professional side. Asuka could see Yato’s profile move closer to her in the gleam of the window, he lightly touched the middle of her back and slowly slipped his fingers down to small of her back where the zipper of her dress started. She shivered at his touch and would have loved to have had sex with him right there in that elevator but she knew she had to wait, discretion was key in this business. So, She distracted herself by asking him a question that had been on her mind since talking to him in the Hotel bar. 

“Why buy a call girl when you can have whoever you want, like the blonde you were sitting by?” She’d been curious because even though he stated that he wanted her company for the night, he could have literally had anyone. But why buy her? 

Yato laughed in return and she felt like she was missing something “Sorry, but the blonde is my twin sister. I thought we looked more alike... But anyway, to answer your question, I saw you and decided that I wanted you for the night. Money has never been an issue.” She didn't know the blonde had been Yato’s dangerously skilled sister, she guessed that now she basically had to keep that secret to the grave. While dealing with that shocking information she hadn’t seen Yato move towards her. Asuka instinctively bit her lower lip as she realized Yato closed the gap and moved his face closer to hers.” And I’m curious to how good you are by yourself, especially charging at least $3,500… I hope it’s worth it~”

“I’ve had no complaints from anyone so far, I can easily have them satisfied within 10 minutes flat. I just hope you’re as good as people think and say you are.” Asuka cringed at her last statement hoping that she didn't completely offend him. Watching him smirk and hearing a low chuckle escape his lips made her spine tingle, it's like her comment went right through him.

“Ballsy to talk to me like that… I think I like you. Also... please, try not to compare me to those pieces of shit who can’t even please themselves.” Yato’s gaze hit her somewhere deep. Asuka knew she was going to be in for an interesting ride tonight. “I know I can satisfy you... Question is… Can you  _ really _ satisfy me?” She quickly looked up at him irritancy flashing through her eyes. 

“That’s my jo-”

“Before you finish that sentence, just know that it takes a good amount of fucking for me to be satisfied. More than half the time my partners can't last... and that's such a shame. But, since you say you’re so good, let's put it to the test shall we?” He purred in her ear, Asuka was smirking at the thought of him challenging her, he was hot and one of 5 yakuza bosses, but doubting her skills? She couldn’t have that, no matter how powerful he was. She wanted to prove she ruled the bedroom. Turning around she faced him, her back pressed into the guardrail dividing them from the glass that separated them from the city below. He leaned further into her space by grasping the guardrail, his arms encasing around her, trapping her as she peered up into his eyes. 

“As I said before, it is my job.” She looked up towards him with her own heated gaze. Biting her lower lip, his eyes trailed down to follow the movement and a devilish grin formed on his face.

“Oh, this is going to be fun...” Yato reached an arm back and pressed the button that stopped the elevator mid-flight.

“What are you-” Asuka was cut off by his lips colliding into hers. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this in the elevator but he was too damn tempting. His tongue played at her lips and she gladly let him in. He pulled away to look at her for a second to smirk.

“Gotta make sure you’re not all talk.” She felt her mouth tilt upwards in the corners as she put her hand in the middle of his chest. Asuka gave a little force when she pushed him back against the elevator door. She was able to catch a glimpse of surprise that flashed through his eyes as she slowly walked towards him. 

Asuka lightly touched his torso and trailed her hands down to the front of his pants. “Please, I’m the best girl Gizmo has…” She unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled down the zipper, at a glance she could tell he was already hard. The anticipation of him fucking her made her hot. Her whole body felt sensitive, even to the fabric pressed up against her sex. Asuka dipped her hand into his boxer briefs and gave firm hard strokes with his cock. Yato let out a groan and pulled her in, his tongue invaded her mouth and his hands pulled up the bottom of her dress up to her stomach. She rolled her thumb over the tip, lightly pushing against it, and Yato let out another moan before pulling back to look at her. 

“I’ll be the judge of that~” His hand went to her wrist and he took her hand off his cock and turned her around to face the city below. Asuka steadied herself on the guardrail as Yato kneaded into her ass, causing her to let out small mewls. He quickly grabbed her underwear and pulled them down mid-thigh before rubbing himself in her wetness. “Very nice~”

Yato sounded impressed by how ready she already was and all she wanted was for him to plunge his cock deep into her and fuck her senseless. Asuka flipped her hair over her shoulder before turning her head to look at him. “What are you waiting for?” 

She saw him smile widely flashing his sharp canines and he pushed into her making her cry out. Her knuckles started to turn red as he slowly moved out and roughly rocked his hips into hers. She pushed back against him trying to get his cock deeper inside of her and rolled her hips clenching around him. “Fuck.. you’re def worth at least $3,500.” She heard Yato hiss as he bit down onto her shoulder and moved his hands to the guardrail, his hands next to hers. Asuka spread her legs wider and Yato moved one of his hands in between her thighs to play with her clit as he started to speed up to a relentless pace. Her fingers clawed into his forearm and she cried out.

“Fuck yes!” Asuka’s voice broke as he continued his pounding and teasing. No other girl in this hotel would be able to handle this, but she could, her body was well trained and her sex drive was on a different planet. The reverberations of  Yato’s growling on her skin made her clench down around him again twitching, feeling her release approaching. She rested her forehead against the cool glass window in front of her and let the waves of pleasure flow through her body making her let out a loud moan. Asuka’s legs wobbled and her body shook, her knuckles turning white from how hard she gripped the guardrail. After a few pumps, she heard him grunt and felt Yato’s release along with the indentation of his teeth in her neck. She winced feeling his teeth pierce her skin. Inwardly cursing at herself, Asuka knew she’d fucked up since that would leave a mark. She couldn’t really blame him because she didn’t lay down her rules yet, but this was going to cut her costs for the night. She felt his tongue move over the puncture wounds he gave her then leaving a light kiss in the area.

“Mmmm yes, this is going to work out just fine..” He pulled out of her, started the elevator, and zipped up his pants while she pulled up her underwear and fixed her dress. Asuka turned around to see Yato smirking at her, she bit down on her lip instinctively and he moved in closer. “We’re going to have a lot of fun tonight.”

The elevator pinged signaling the arrival to their floor and before he could close the rest of the gap she moved and walked out of the elevator making sure to swing her full hips from side to side. Asuka found herself standing in the middle of a giant living space with a huge window showcasing that beautiful city view that she loved so much.

“Anything you want me to call you?”

“Yato’s fine.” He put his hand on the small of her back sliding his hand down to get another nice feel of her ass. He ghosted his lips across her shoulder and gave her a little bite “What about you? Have a secret name or somethin’?”

“Hm, yes… but I'll make an exception and you can call me by my real name, Asuka. I usually use Hana or something easy, but to be trusted this much by a mafia boss I figured you should know my actual name.” Asuka heard him laugh a bit as she also heard the elevator doors close.

“It’s not that I implicitly trust you. You could be an assassin for all I know. So, I usually have my guard up at all times just in case I need to kill. I just don't need my security and such to watch me all the time. Especially for these… activities.”  Asuka nodded her head in understanding, she knew he was dangerous, but not that dangerous where he wouldn’t need  _ some _ kind of security. While she contemplated her decision she felt his hand on her stomach and before she could react he pushed her against a wall at the entrance. “So, am I the only one who knows your real name?”

“Yes. Besides my boss.” Yato seemed to be testing her to see how she would react to his sudden roughness, and she had kept her calm. Yato’s hand flattened against her stomach and slid up to her face as he flattened his body flush against hers. He was making it hard to think as he trapped her between himself and the wall.  “I just have one rule… Well, two now. 1. Do not tell anyone my real name, and 2. Do not mark up my body.” She didn't want to have any more marks to cover than the ones he already gave her, plus she learned through other call girls in the hotel that as soon as mafia boys started marking their bodies with bruises and bite marks, other clients wanted to give less money. Why would they want to touch someone who had clearly been with someone else? Or maybe it was because they wanted to do it themselves… either way, she didn't want to risk her nightly compensations for this. Here, there had to be an illusion that she was the only one for the client and marks on her body would shatter the fantasy. 

“Well, the name thing you don't have to worry about, but depending on the circumstances tonight you may have marks littered all over your body, it’s my kink.” She quickly looked up at him to protest but he gave no time, dipping his head down and slanting his mouth over hers. All while moving his hand around to the zipper on the back of her dress. Yato quickly made work of taking off the thin layer and leaving it in a pile on the floor. She was helpless to do anything as he completely dominated her senses and gave her no time to think or to argue. He picked her up, against the marble wall, and quickly slipped off her shoes making them fall to the ground behind him. 

She ran her fingers through his hair instinctively, wishing that she could be controlled like this all the time. She couldn’t help but want him as soon as possible, especially after having fucked in the elevator Asuka didn’t want to wait. Yato was a big prize to get, even for one night. For years she’d wanted his company, even before he became the Head of the port sect of the Yakuza in Japan. “So are we doing this out her-” She shrieked when he pushed her up and over his shoulder and turning to walk as she dangled like a fresh carcass. “W-what the..”

“We’re going to the bedroom, this could be a long night. I don’t like to be interrupted and Shina said she’d shoot me if she walked in on me fucking in an open space again.” Before she knew it he slammed the door and made sure to bolt it shut. He proceeded to flop her down onto the bed and moved overtop of her firmly pressing his lips against hers and gently moving his hands all over her body. He went from roughly throwing her around to being gentle making sure not to hurt her, she couldn’t get a handle on this guy. He continued to plant a few heated kisses on her lips before trailing down along her collarbone. Yato pushed back and stood up and slowly removing his own shirt. He shrugged off his shirt letting it fall to the floor before bending over and positioning his face in between her thighs. Asuka could see the swirls of a tattoo coming up and over his shoulder while he lightly bit down on her inner thigh and sucked the area, and she squirmed while he did it. 

Asuka never had a guy take his time to torture her before. She felt herself dampen and her breathing sped up as he moved his bites and kisses up to the heat in between her legs until he just stopped. She looked down towards him to see a smirk littered across his face. “Y-Yato-” The curling of two fingers inside of her stopped her from chastising him. Asuka flopped her head back and arched against the bed, she tried to push her hips farther onto his finger but Yato made sure he was the one that was in control here. 

While slowly moved his fingers inside of her, he moved his mouth slowly up her torso littering her skin with warm kisses and a few nips here and there before making it up to her neck. Asuka could feel Yato smirk again before biting into her skin, she knew he would leave bruises but at this point, she didn’t care. It felt so good that Asuka felt like she should be paying him… 

Yato removed his fingers and Asuka whimpered from the loss of his touch. “Should I grab condoms or…” Asuka promptly shook her head no.

“First of all, the elevator... And I take birth control…”

“Oh yeah! But, do you normally-”

“No, like you said before… they are... lowly creatures.” Yato moved his face overtop of hers and Asuka blushed from how close his lips were to hers, and he was biting his lip.

“Well shit! Keep sweet talking and I'll let you have a break in between the few rounds I'll be taking you through tonight.”

“Like I’ll need a brea-” Asuka cut herself off with a moan that escaped her own mouth as Yato thrust himself inside of her. She dug her nails into his back while trying to take in his full length once again. Even Though they just had sex in the elevator, he was hard and ready to go.

He lightly bit the side of her jaw as he forcefully thrust into her, but he seemed to be taking his time. Yato was still rough with her but he was in less of a hurry to make it end. Asuka never gave her client's direction, she mainly just laid and did whatever they wanted and gave satisfying moans to make them feel better about themselves. She squirmed underneath him mentally begging to go faster and pushing her hips up against his. He pulled away with a wide grin slapped across his face he unhooked her legs from around him and pushed them up and to the sides of her making sure to hold her in that position so she couldn't move. Thankfully, Asuka was flexible enough that the position didn't hurt, in fact, it felt amazing... He was definitely better than anyone she’d ever been with.

She whimpered loudly and continued to squirm, digging her nails into his forearms. “If you want me to go faster all you have to do it say it~” Yato was messing with her and she knew it. Asuka was only supposed to tell them how good they were (even if they weren't), not to give instruction to reach her own state of ecstasy.

“C-cant..” She bit her bottom lip and moaned, her hands moving from his forearms to grip the sheets. “I have to follo- rules..”

“Come on~ I promise I won't tell anyone... Now say what  _ you _ want” Asuka hesitated and it seemed that he could sense it. Yato put his body flush against hers and started kissing her neck and continuing his relentless teasing. “Say it.”

“Faster.. please” She whispered not being able to hold herself back anymore.

“That’ta Girl!” Yato’s hips started to move rapidly and he started pounding into her giving her exactly what she asked for.

“Ah! Y-Yato!!”  Asuka bit her lip to keep her from screaming as he moved deeper inside of her. She clawed at his forearms letting him thoroughly please her body. “Fuck… Ah!... So good…”

“Yeah… tell me how good it is! Keep saying my fucking name!” While Yato drilled into her he bit down and sucked on her neck, leaving more visible dark marks to cover her clean skin. Asuka gasped from the new sensations he was giving her, she never realized how sensitive her neck was as Yato ran his soft lips across her collarbone. She trailed her hands up and down his back scraping at his exposed skin and leaving her own marks on him. Her body was starting to feel high and she cried out his name. All of her senses were being occupied by this one man and he was pushing her over the edge.

“Yes! Fuck me! Yato, please!... Destroy me!” She pulled at the sheets as her body shook with pleasure. “I’m... so fucking… close..” Yato started to nip at her chest and play with her nipples and he growled against the sensitive skin. It was enough to drive her over the edge and she contracted around him, and she came. She screamed out his name as she rode out her orgasm and he continued to pump into her letting her feel every last inch of him. He pulled out of her and turned over not giving her a second.

“I’m not finished yet..” Asuka didn’t even have to look at him to know he was smirking. She prepared her body for such an occasion, being able to keep going was her specialty and she wanted to feel Yato shake on top of her. She used some of the strength she had left to push her ass into the air. He slapped her ass and she yelped turning her head back to look at him. “That’s right, nice and high! God, you have a fucking nice ass. I can’t wait to play with it more”

He rubbed the spot he just hit and took a firm grip on her hips. “I’m waiting~ Or do you need a break?” She teased him back. He looked at her, raised an eyebrow, and grinned before slamming into her. The sudden invasion made her moan and bite her lip.

“Definitely not, can't you feel that I'm still as hard as a rock~” Yato pulled back and thrust into her again eliciting another moan from her lips. Asuka gripped the sheets in front of her as he started to move faster, hitting her sweet spot repeatedly. His thick cock making her squirm and twitch in pleasure. She heard a low growl and before she knew it her back was pressed against his front and his hand moved down in between her thighs. 

Asuka cried out in pleasure as he brought her back to the edge, She felt Yato bite down onto her shoulder making another mark on her. “Y-Yato! I-I’m gonna…”

“Me.. too..” His fingers dug into her skin and she pulled at his hair, and she felt him burst inside of her as she spiraled over the edge, clenching around his thick, hot, arousal. She yelled his name until all that came out were whispers. Asuka fell face first into the mattress feeling content for the first time in her life. She winced when Yato pulled out of her, she felt his fluids coming out and she knew she needed to shower. So, she pushed herself up on her hands and looked over at Yato who was currently laying down with his hands behind his head. 

“I’m going to take a shower..”

“What for?”

“To clean myself out?” Yato sighed and opened one eye to look at her.

“I can get you nice and clean~” Asuka snorted and rolled her eyes as she tried to stand but promptly fell back on top of the bed. Yato snickered while she looked around confused as to what just happened.

“Why the hell are my legs so weak!?”

“Cause I gave you a good fucking..” Asuka felt her face heat up with his words, it’s not like he was wrong. That was probably the best sexual experience she’s had with anyone. But, there's no way she could admit that because then she’d want more, and that could be a good and a bad thing.

“Well, how am I supposed to get back to work like this?” She turned to face him to see a smug look on his face.

“How about, you don't and stay here with me!”

“I can’t.”

“And why is that?”

“You know why.” Asuka turned back around and looked down at her legs wishing that she could stand and leave, something that came easy to her. “I need to make money for both my boss and for my own life. There’s no reason for me to stay unless I’m getting paid.”

“So cold~” She heard Yato move behind her on the bed and she felt a kiss against her shoulder blade. “You know… you’re too good to be an underling.” He trailed his kisses up to the back of her neck and she let a small moan escape her lips.

“I-It’s the hand I was dealt. And i’m happy with it-”

“Don’t lie… having gross pigs fuck you until they’re finished makes you queasy and you hate it.” Asuka’s breath caught at his words. She opened her mouth a few times to interject but she couldn't. “Exactly~ I think you need a promotion… I think… You should work for me.”

She gasped feeling his hand grip her thigh and she turned her head to face him. “I can't. I can't just leave this district Gizmo will be-”

“Fuck Gizmo, I’ll deal with him. I have a spot open, needed to kill someone the other day so you can be incharge of the girls doing your current job.”  He grabbed her face and gave her a long hard kiss. “Just one rule, don't piss me off.” 

Asuka just stared at him, still very bewildered that he offered her a job. “Well, what’s in it for you?”

“Me? Hmm, I guess I’ll have very well trained girls and from time to time I can have, you. And it won't be a waste in your time or money.” He continued to trail kisses along her neck making sure to leave even more marks on her body. 

“Mmm~ I-I don't know..” Was it worth the hassle? Defecting from this sector and moving to another? She’d have to find a place to live and move all of her stuff from her current apartment. She felt like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

“Come on… you won’t have to worry about anything. I will personally take care of anything you need if you leave with me, tomorrow.” Yato slid his hand from her thigh to the heat created in between her legs. Asuka leaned her head back against him as he inserted a few fingers into her and started stroking. “Or is this not convincing enough?”

“F-fuck… Yato…” She whined and he continued to tease and seduce her with his offer. Sex with Yato? Frequently? And she wouldn’t have to worry about her commissions for the night. But, she did have to up and leave with him tomorrow. Yato moved from behind her letting her fall to the bed. He moved on top of her within the same second continuing to pump his fingers inside of her and his mouth suckling her breast. 

“Final offer.” Asuka looked down at him, watching as he satisfied her every want and desire. She decided that this is what she wanted, and that she didn’t want to just be an object to be flopped on anymore.

“F-fine, I accept..” She felt him smile against her skin and it sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Good.~ You can stay with me while you find a place to stay.” Yato kissed his way up to her lips and kissed her tenderly before quickly removing his hand and positioning himself in between her legs and thrusting in, she let out a half-yelp half-moan feeling him inside her again.. And she loved it. “Let’s consider this to be apart of our official agreement.” 

Asuka spent the rest of the night locked up in Yato’s room fucking and talking. He really wasn’t kidding about his stamina she was actually impressed with the amount of times they had sex before finally going to sleep.

 

\----

Asuka woke up the next morning, sore, and to an empty bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room seeking any sign that Yato was there and that last night wasn’t just a dream, which was impossible because she wouldn't be so sore if it was a normal night. She sat up and moved to get off of the bed when someone bursted through the door. Asuka quickly turned her head to see Yato standing in silk pajama pants and a few plates of food.

“Hmm I see you’re up! I was expecting for you to still be asleep after last night, but you’re a trooper!” He sauntered over and placed the plate of bacon and eggs on the bed in front of her. “Here, eat. Then I can take you to the bathroom so you can bathe. My sister will bring you some clothes so don't worry about that.”

“Your sister?” Asuka stared at him with terrified eyes. She would be meeting his sister, the woman who, if offended, could end Asuka’s life in this very room.

“Yeah… she’s actually not that scary. A bit of a hardass but not scary.” Yato shrugged as Asuka nibbled on a piece of bacon. For her, their whole sector was scary… Yato’s body guards were well trained and worked with his sister. They were all very skilled killers. She couldn't bring herself to take another bite as she thought about the situation she put herself in. Yes, Gizmo was an asshole and spent too much time having sex with all of the girls that worked with him. But, he also wasn’t one to just kill someone on impulse.. You had to really cross him. But, Yato was a bomb, spontaneous, unreadable. There was no way to know whether he was mad enough to kill or not, which was terrifying. “You done already?”

Asuka flinched and looked up forcing a smile. “Yeah, umm… for now.” He nodded and angled his back towards her.

“Climb on.” She moved the plate out of her way and wrapped her arms around his neck and he hooked his hands under her legs and he stood up and carried her into the bath. He turned on the warm water and let it fill the tub and placed her on the edge of it. “Need my help?”

“I think you’ve helped enough.” She smiled and turned off the water, slowly submerging her body into the warm water and dunked her head underneath while Yato exited the bathroom. The bath felt great and it soothed the achiness in her legs. Asuka began washing her body and letting the soap scents soothe her. In a flash, the bathroom door flung open and the blonde that Asuka saw the night before stepped into the room. “Y-You’re-”

“I’m Shina, Yato’s sister. Let me say, congrats on being exposed to his sporadicness. Apparently you are now apart of our sect. Here’s some clothes, you should be able to fit them.” She really was a hardass, but Asuka couldn’t expect less from someone whose day to day job is to protect Yato and take out potential threats.   

“I’m As-” 

“Look, if you last the next week I’ll learn your name. Just get dressed and come into the foyer.” Asuka felt a little taken aback but she couldn’t blame Shina for the coldness. Shina threw down what looked to be exercise pants and a plain white shirt onto a nearby chair and Asuka nodded towards her.

“Thank you.”

“Sure.” With that Shina left Asuka in the bath with a million things running through her head. Why did she agree? Maybe she should’ve just stayed here.. She didn't want to be a burden and she was going to do her best with being in charge of Call girls in the port sect. Asuka stood up in the tub and let it drain while she  dried herself and put on the outfit Shina brought her. When she walked out into the room she could see that boots were also left for her to put on, and she quickly laced them up.

Asuka walked into the main area to see Shina leaning against the wall by the door along with a man with brown and yellow faded hair and two other men, one with purple hair and the other with a deep burgundy color, sitting on the pristine couches in the seating area. They all looked calm and were dressed similarly in pressed, expensive suits but, Asuka could tell that they were still ready for a fight if they needed to have one. Taking a glance at Shina who was in an extravagant two piece suit of her own, she realized she was extremely underdressed compared to the rest of them.

Shina glanced up, looked at Asuka, and pushed off the wall strolling up to her calmly. “Let’s go to the car, now.”

“But what about Yato-”

“He’s on the phone and I personally have to take you to the car since you are now apart of our sect.”

“O-Oh? Okay…” Asuka followed Shina into the private elevator that whisked them down to the first floor. “I’m surprised Gizmo is just letting me leave.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s just how he is, he won't let people leave so easily.” Asuka flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued to follow Shina out of the hotel.

“Yato’s dealing with Gizmo’s stubbornness right now. Yato always finds a way to get what he wants, no matter how many people he needs to kill or manipulate. But, you’ll see that in due time…” Asuka glanced at Shina who had a small smile on her face as she opened the car door. “Get in.” 

Asuka sat down and didn’t have to wait too long to see Shina climbing into the other side of the SUV. The inside was black, with leather interior, and the seats were like those in a limo. Shina plopped down and slid herself across the seat to make more room before looking over towards Asuka and glowering at her. “You may want to move. That’s where Yato sits.” 

Asuka moved and sat next to Shina and just looked down towards the ground. The silence between the two was nerve wrecking but also calming at the same time. Yes, Shina was terrifyingly scary and could kill her for saying the wrong thing. But, at the same time she didn’t seem all the unapproachable. Asuka finally looked up and was going to say something until the car door suddenly opened and Yato himself slid in and rested his arms on top of the seats. He like the others was dressed perfectly, opting out of a tie and had the first few buttons on his light pink dress shirt undone. The other three men that she’d seen before in the penthouse climbed into SUV after him, and the one with the purple hair sat across.

“Toru, drink.”  The man with the purple hair reached into a secret attachment and brought out a cup and an expensive whisky bottle, he splashed in some of the whisky and handed it to Yato. Asuka was surprised at him drinking so early in the morning, but it seemed that they were all used to this behavior. After taking the cup Yato leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling and sighed contently.

“Ahhh this is my life!~” The SUV started moving with the brunette male behind the wheel. The burgundy haired one was sitting next to him in shot gun seat, looking down at small computer on his lap and looking out the window, she realized they were headed back to their area of the city, near the docks. They drove for about 10 minutes before Yato decided to speak. “Now where’s my new worker~” Asuka sweat dropped as she was seated right beside him the whole time. The purple haired colored man tried to hide a snort under a cough, but a glance at Shina showed that she was expecting that type of behavior from this guard. 

“Don’t you mean your new whore?” Shina said sharply making sure to shoot Asuka a glare.

“Shina, retract the fucking claws. She’s one of us now.”

“Until you decide you’re done fucking her.” 

“Shina.” Shina turned her head to look at Yato who was staring at her. It was like they were communicating telepathically, until Shina let out a low growl and stared out the window. Yato refocused his attention to Asuka who was sitting in the corner seat near his own section trying to pretend she didn't hear anything. He quickly threw back his drink and set it down in the cupholder before motioning  to her. “Asuka, come here.” 

Asuka simply nodded and tried to be careful as she moved to sit next to him, but it was a tad difficult as the car was moving and hitting small bumps in the road. She lost her balance and fell, her hands landing on Yato’s thighs and her face positioned in between his legs. She looked up to see him smirking down at her.   
“Let’s wait until we at least get to the front door of my house.” Shina made a disapproving sound from behind her. Quickly, Asuka moved and sat down next to him.

“I’m sorry.” Yato placed an arm around her delicate shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

“No need~ We’re almost there anyway!”  Yato smiled down at her, but it wasn’t a playful smile. He was staring at her like a hungry wolf would do with it’s prey and it sent a shiver down her back. As they drove back to the main house Yato explained a lot of what her job would entail and that she would be working under Bo, which was the guy who was currently driving their SUV. Asuka nodded understanding the terms just as they pulled into the main house, Yato’s house. “Here’s my home! Toru and Kaito will show you to the guest room and your stuff should already be in there.” 

Asuka was surprised that he was able to move her out so fast and that his house was so Gigantic. She’d never seen the private quarters of the leaders of the Yakuza either. Bo stepped out of the car with Kaito, the burgundy haired one she came to find out during the introductions, and opened the door to the back interior. Toru got out first to make sure everything was alright with Asuka climbing out behind him and stared up at the extravagant house.

“Before you set your plans for today, Yato. I need to talk to you… Now, not in 10 minutes, not in an hour… Now, in the office.” Asuka heard Shina’s stern voice behind her and she heard Yato sigh.

“Sure, whatever… fine.” Yato climbed out of the back of the SUV and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Go check out the house, I’ll come talk to you later.” 

Shina let out an angry growl as Asuka nodded and followed Kaito and Toru to her temporary space.

 

\---

Yato followed behind an angry Shina and he immediately knew that he wasn’t in the mood to fully explain his choices to her today. After walking into the office and closing the door he heard something slam onto the top of his desk.

“Really Yato!? A Whore!?” Clearly, Shina had been seething on this issue for a while now.

“One, she’s not a whore, she’s a call girl. And two, I see potential and she’s pretty classy!”

“She sucks dick for money!”

“Hey, but she’s classy about it! She makes sure that everyone who is anyone has the ability to afford her~”

“How much does she cost?”

“$3,500 at least!”

“HUH!?” Shina stopped and stared at him before shaking her head. “Whatever! I don't trust her! She left her Sect just because she fucked her way into a job!”

“No she didn’t.” Shina gave Yato a look of confusion. “She didn’t even ask for a position with us, I kind of forced her to take it. I even gave Gizmo half our shipment to let her come with us.”

“And why the fucking hell did you do that!?” Yato looked at Shina to see her face getting red with anger. “We need that shipment for revenue! Our sex trafficking doesn't even bring in anything!”

“This is why I brought her here. Any guy can put it in a hole and finish, but the money comes from those who are well trained and can give as much pleasure as needed. And she’s very good… a little shy at first in the elevator, but after a little coaxing…”

“Okay, shut up… I don't want to hear any of that.. But really half of our shipment for that one girl?”

“Once she trains the girls and brings in some money herself we will be making more than what we make on three shipments in one week!” Yato moved and sat down in his chair and interlocked the upper joints in his fingers, pressed them up against his lips and held up his chin with both of his thumbs staring up at Shina. “Look, Shina, I know you have good intentions. But, trust me on this one. She has amazing potential and she’ll make us a lot of money so lay off.” Yato shot her a serious look and she stood up straight and sighed. Shina hesitated at first, her eyes staring right back at Yato before she nodded. When he got like this, he was the Yakuza that was hired on. He saw things no one else really could interpret until further research, further looking into… 

It was why he was chosen to lead, and not her, even though many in their Sect seemed to believe she was the mastermind behind it all, and Yato was just a face. 

“Fine, but one wrong move and she’s dead.”

“She’s working under Bo and you know how quickly he’ll kill someone who acts out.” Shina nodded and leaned against his desk again.

“Okay... Get out you asshole. Go fill her in or whatever...” Yato looked at her and smirked.

“I think you mean… Fill her up…” He watched as Shina visually cringed and his smirk grew wider. 


	2. Scars

_He honestly didn’t know how this had happened. One minute he and Shina were meeting up with their potential adoptive parents and the next he was stuffed into the back of a large car. He was only seven! How was he supposed to fight and protect his sister when these big men easily overwhelmed them both!? He huddled in the back of the car next to his sister, pushing her blonde hair behind her ears as she cried in his chest._

_He didn’t know where they were going, or who in the world just stole them away, but he fought back the tears threatening to fall. He wouldn’t allow them to see his fear or his tears. He would hold that strictly to himself._

_He would protect Shina at all times, or else his name wasn’t Yato._

_\---_

_His body ached terribly. He was covered in blood and bruises as he pushed himself to the brink of unconsciousness. This was a daily ordeal for him, this ‘training’ as they called it. Barely thirteen and being pushed to fight, to kill… to murder - all for the sake of his stupid so called ‘father’. That man was nothing but a monster, but he had to survive, had to keep fighting for the sake of his sister. He wouldn’t allow them to separate them again, not after what they subjected them to these past few years under the care of their new ‘father’._

_He had promised them so much, had a few good years until they realized just who had taken them under his wing. The Yakuza head was a fearful man, never married, never had a heir, so he ‘adopted’ the two of them in the hopes that he could form them into the perfect children for the family business. It wasn’t unheard of that they weren’t his blood relatives, but the Yakuza took them and held fast. Training began for Yato on the day he turned ten, a few years younger than the proper age of training, but they told him he would become the next head of the family - he had to be properly trained to his father’s approval._

_The training was grueling. His body ached each day, but he pushed on. He didn’t care what happened to his body as long as he was able to protect his sister in the way he promised. She was his only living blood, and he wouldn’t let another’s taint her in the way he was being tainted._

_\---_

_At age sixteen he had already seen too much, had a lot of blood that stained his hands, and drank too much for someone who was still supposed to enjoy his youth. Instead of enjoying time with friends and living his life ‘properly’, he found solace at the the bottom of a bottle and between a person’s legs. To him, both men and women served as perfect therapy after a particularly bad meeting or raid. The body was warm, giving in ways that a dead one could not. Even though he was starting to take what he did as a living in a new light, he still needed the ‘love’ a stranger could give him for a night. No matter if they were man or woman, as long as he had a hole to fill he didn’t mind who it was._

_One would think that someone his age would be addicted to smoking like others were getting into in the family business, but the clouding of smoke in his lungs was never a comfort. It only further reminded him that he could die too soon. Too soon to protect Shina for all that she was worth. That’s why he delved into alcohol and sex. He control how they damaged his body so much more than the clouding of smoke in his vision and in his lungs._

_He had been tainted far too much, but he knew Shina was in for the same torment that he was given. Their father had found it important that she become Yato’s right hand man, or woman in her case. She started her training around thirteen, three years after he began, but she took to it in a way he did not. He was reluctant, she was willing. He was a jokester, she was serious. Their father seemed to rethink his choice about who would sit in his chair… But Yato wasn’t willing to allow her to sit where he was. The way he looked at her was unnerving. Yato knew those eyes. He saw them almost every night while he was in bed with another. He wouldn’t let him have her in the way his eyes suggested. Yato wouldn’t give him that chance._

_He’d protect her until his dying breath. She didn’t deserve to be tainted in the way he was. She deserved the world and he would give it to her._

_\---_

_He fell into hell a few months later. His father began a rigorous training segment for him and Yato was left picking up the pieces of himself every night. He didn’t have the strength to carry on into the late nights like he had done previously. He lost his comforts that the night normally brought for him. He started to fall into despair at what this life had given him._

_Was this what he was supposed to do? To carry on like some lifeless human shell that was only good for killing and making deals? Was this what he was meant to carry on? Why had God spited him like this?_

_He didn’t ask for it. He didn’t ask for any of it. All he ever wanted to do was to protect his twin sister like he promised their mother on her deathbed. Like he promised as he held his sister close after finding their dad’s dead body, a bullet hole through his head in his bedroom. Like he promised her in the back of the car the day they were taken away._

_Why couldn’t he find the comfort he used to? What was the point of all this if he couldn’t be strong enough to take it anymore?_

_His resolve to live slowly faded away and he planned to end it after a particularly important deal went badly. He had gotten shot in the shoulder and the hip, both unprotected by his vest he wore under his suit. His wounds barely registered pain in his body as he crumbled to the floor of the warehouse. The other group had been killed after he had first been shot, knowing just who he was, and how important he was to the future of their sect of the Yakuza. He had taken out the one who shot him, then proceeded to shoot the rest as his men realized this had turned bad._

_Not that he cared. He just wished one would take the openings he gave them to shoot him in the head._

_He gasped as he felt the bullet pierce into his hip. His body twisting as he landed hard on the ground. Bullets continued to fly across his vision as he slowly wished for his blood to seep out of him faster._

_He awoke a week later, his wounds bound and treated with an IV in his arm. He glared at the ceiling as a burning sensation filled the back of his eyes. But he didn’t allow himself to cry as he heard his sister gasp. Her hand grasp his as she said something that didn’t register to him._

_All he knew was that he couldn’t look at her. He didn’t want her to see his dead eyes. How unwilling he was to carry on and help her get out of this hell they were subjected to… It wasn’t until he felt tears on his arm and a dull pain in his cheek that he realized she had stormed out of his room._

_She had smacked him, claimed that he wasn’t what she remembered. That he wasn’t the Yato she knew…_

_Then who was he? Just… what had he become then?_

_\---_

_Meeting Bo (17)_

_He never liked attending these types of events. Him and his sister were constantly dragged to the underground world with their father for ‘public’ viewings of who was just in power. His father raved to the people about how amazing his family was, how his son was growing in power, fighting off death from every angle, and his sister growing in beauty day by day._

_It still upset his stomach to watch his so called father trail his disgusting eyes all over his sister’s body. How could no one else notice these things besides him? It never settled well, and surely others weren’t as blind as they appeared to be…_

_His sister grasped his arm tightly as she took a look at the barred rooms around them. It was her first night attending this type of event, the underground fighting ring their family owned and the… slaves that would be doing their bidding later on that night. Her eyes had avoided looking at the beaten but muscular bodies as much as she could, but a gasp caught his attention as he followed where she looked into the cage of a boy around their age._

_His hair was long, tied back into a tight bun with strands falling loose. His body seemed void of all bruising, as if he was untouched until now, but scars littered his body as if he was once just like the others covered in fresh wounds surrounding him._

_But it was his eyes that shook Yato to his core. Within those eyes he saw himself.  He held the same look that Yato saw in the mirror everyday… How dead they both were made him tighten his free hand until his fingernails cut into his palm to calm his raging heart. The boy stared right back, his expression matching Yato’s with every breath shared within the tight space._

_His attention was brought back as their father made note of who grabbed their attention, and they placed their bets on the male behind those bars to win the tournament they were about to watch for their ‘enjoyment’._

_During that night, he made note of a few things. His father had a thing for spilling blood, much like he did, but his sister didn’t handle it as well as he thought she would have. Granted, being exposed to this sort of thing was never enjoyable until you became cold hearted as Yato had become, but he still thought she would be able to stomach it better than she had._

_After losing her dinner, she had respectfully calmed down and sat on Yato’s right, their father sitting to his left. She had previously sat on their father’s other side, but had taken it upon herself to move next to her brother, claiming she would feel better with his presence._

_He knew it was because the scum next to them had touched her again in a way that made her uncomfortable…_

_His eyes dragged around the arena, seeing people place their bets at the booths and others buying out the competition for the night whether they won or not. Yato had once been there, buying the service of one of these people after a few rough nights and needed to be manhandled by a body much bigger than his own. It was enjoyable, but he never planned on using one of these people for their services ever again. They were trained to be good, but they couldn’t give the enjoyment a less… experienced person who wasn’t living their hellholes of lives could give._

_His mind changed when the boy they betted on early appeared for his match of the night. Yato stood up just as the fight began, knowing that this boy would win in a one punch K.O. His body screamed confidence and not one of his injuries were recent, meaning he hadn’t been touched in the rink for ages. He heard the bell ring, and as he had finished placing the arrangements to have this boy brought to a room for service later, the opponent was on the ground unconscious. The boy had his arms raised as the crowd screamed their approval for match of the night. The one hit wonder._

_Yato turned to grin at his sister, the real one reserved for her, and set off down the stairs before their father and her could question where he was going. Being brought to a nearby room, he was made to wait until the boy entered, freshly washed and scrubbed down even though he hadn’t broken a sweat during his match._

_Yato gave him a nod as the other male glanced in his direction and sat on the bed. Yato moved over towards him and leaned forward, his lips grazing over the other’s ear as his body shook with excitement._

_“If you promise to follow my lead, I will get you out of here and to a better life. But you must swear your loyalty to me and only me, and when the time comes, be by my side to protect my sister at the cost of your own life.”_

_The way the other male’s body tensed showed the interest he had in Yato’s words. The following swallow and nod showed his readiness at what was to come, and Yato pulled the other male along. His silencer on his gun made quick work of the two guards standing outside the door, Yato moving down the hallway in a fast pace, the other right on his heels as they made quick work of others who stumbled upon them._

_Poor unfortunate fools._

_After making it outside to the awaiting car, Yato pulled the male into the seat beside him, their father not even batting an eye at the shirtless male next to him. His sister had her eyes wide, her frown showing the confusion and fear at what Yato had just done. The splatters of blood that covered both of them showing what they had just done to get to this point. Yato ignored her looks before reaching over to grasp the male’s hand._

_“Yato’s the name. And you are?”_

_“Toraburu.”_

_“Heh.” Yato’s smile was sinister. “That won’t do. It’s Bo from now on.” He winked as he settled back in his seat and glanced out the window._

_“Welcome to the mafia.”_

_\---_

_Scars littered his body at eighteen, but he had grown handsomely. His blonde hair was a golden sheen and spiky in a way other’s wished it would be. His eyes, a beautiful mixture of purple and green drew people in, wanting to know more about who this guy was. His built body, trained for years and years was the highlight that finished off his look with long legs and tight muscles._

_After his near death experience, he had been taken under his father’s wing into the more business side of the dealings. Yato took to it like a kid to chocolate. He wouldn’t let himself fall into the same pit he was in years previously. After his sister’s words and her avoidance of him, he had given up this sad persona and became what he wanted. Even though most of his smiles and charisma was faked in the light of tricking the others into believing he was okay, he was more levelheaded than he had been in years. He knew what his duty was to the family business, and how important it was to carry on so his sister wouldn’t be left alone._

_\---_

_Meeting Kaito and Toru (20)_

_\---_

_At age twenty-three he had finally snapped._

_His ‘father’ had laid his hands on his sister. Something he, as her twin and older brother, had sworn would never happen to her while he still breathed. She had come back to him, her body shaking as she told of how he had fondled her, how he had touched her before she raced off. There was no doubt in his mind that he would call for her again, to finish what he had started._

_He wasn’t having it._

_He had sat her down on his bed, covered her in his shirt and had grabbed his guns from under his bed and side night stand. Shina had watched him, her pleas for him not to do this not registering in his mind._

_He wasn’t frantic in the sense that he thought he would be. No, he was calm, eerily so. Years of training had brought him to this moment, the moment where he would succeed to the throne of the Yakuza._

_He had just wished he could have grown up a little more before taking over._

_\---_

_Yato looked on over the dead bodies that littered the floor. His father looked up at him with a cold look in his eyes, pinned down on the ground as both legs laid useless with the bullet holes in them both. Yato’s eyes pierced through his father’s as his gun trained on the pale flesh that rested between his eyes._

_He had begged, pleaded with Yato that this isn’t what he wanted to do. That he still had so much to learn under him. Yato sneered but held his gaze as a wicked smile crossed his features. His tongue darted out, crossing over his large canines before he fixed his eyes once more on the man below him._

_“Die you filthy piece of shit.”_

_\---_

Yato woke up with a start, his body covered in a cold sweat even though he was wrapped in blankets and a warm body. He ran his fingers through his hair before turning towards the body next to him. His eyes rested on Asuka’s face before he pried himself away and stepped into the bathroom.

Splashing his face with water from the sink, he looked up at his twenty-five year old self. His body was littered with scars, ranging from bullet holes to slashes that marked his flesh in ways another human would have bled out from. His neck and shoulders were covered in kisses and bite marks from the night before. He smirked at that before stepping over to the shower and turning on the hot water before stepping in. He had just begun to relax when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, his body tensing before relaxing into the warm body behind him.

He heard a slight giggle before looking over his shoulder to see Asuka smiling at him. “You’re a little tense today…”

“I’ve told you many times before that you can’t sneak up on me like that… You could get killed one of these days, Asuka.”

She pouted at him before a smile filled his vision once more. “I don’t think you have the guts to kill a woman like me.” He turned to fully face her as his eyes took in her wet body. “You’d be missing this body a little too much…”

Her finger touched his lips as his eyes met hers, a deep growl leaving his throat before he pushed her up against the cold wall behind her. She gasped out as their bodies moulded together. He grinned as he rubbed his length against her, their bodies shuddering at the sensation. “Let’s make use of this body then… yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory chapter!!! There may have to be some edits that I'll have to put in on this chapter but that's all good! It'll help me continue if I publish now and edit later! Thanks for reading! Sorry it took a while for this chapter ;n;


	3. Dirty laundry

It had been a week of relaxation and Asuka had been wandering through Yato’s place in a lust filled haze from the morning's activities. It was almost like she forgot why she was there in the first place, until she ran into Toru who promptly stopped her.

“Good morning, before you continue your stroll Bo needs to see you in his office.” Toru smiled but his statement had been very dry and matter of fact.

“Okay… and where is that?”

“In the P3 warehouse, I was ordered to take you there so unless you need some new clothes we should leave as soon as possible.”  Asuka looked down at her black shorts and gray tank top and wondered if she should change and what she would change into.

“Is there… a dress code?”  

“Eh, not for you at the moment.” 

“I guess we can go then.”  Asuka walked behind Toru as he lead her to a car this time, she guessed that the SUV wasn’t used unless Yato and more bodyguards were present.

“You can sit in the front” She climbed into the passenger seat and sat quietly as he drove. “You don’t have to be hesitant around me. I ain’t gonna kill ya, I’m probably the least of your worries.”

“I’m being precautious. I have no clue how this sect works or the rules, and with Shina hating me so much I’m just trying to keep my head down and do as I’m told.” Asuka wasn’t trying to cause more trouble than what she already had, and for the moment she was trying to stay alive

“Shina doesn’t like most people. Puts her faith in even less. All of the people in the car yesterday were people that she trusts. Just show her you aren’t an actual threat and work hard and she won't hate you as much.” Toru chuckled and it made Asuka smile as they pulled up to P3, where Bo was located. 

She felt a cold shiver run down their back as she followed Toru to the office Bo was in. She hesitated when she stood in front of the door, but she shook her head and opened it up to see Bo leaning against the wall of the room. She looked back at Toru who mouthed ‘good luck’ to her before she turned back to face the room.

Asuka slowly walked in and calmly sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk placed in the middle of the room. Asuka heard Bo clear his throat as he pushed off of the wall to stand in front of her. 

“I deal with torture and negotiation. I have my ways of dealing with people so don’t question my methods… okay?” Asuka nodded her head so he knew that she understood, she knew her place and she didn’t want to cross a line with any of them. Though when Bo spoke his face didn’t move out of the neutral position, which was a little scary. Asuka wondered how much he’d seen since working in his position. “I’ll show you around. Follow me.”

She found herself quickly rising and following him through the different areas of his place of where he conducted his business. She didn’t know how many rooms were in there but it seemed like they were walking through endless corridors and there was a stench about the place that made her nauseous. 

“You don’t want to be down here… ever. But, if you give us a reason not to trust you, you will be.” Asuka felt her stomach drop at his words.

“I won’t.” She had nothing to hide, well nothing where they would need to torture her to get the information.

“Good. I’ll take you to where you’ll be working.” She nodded her head as she followed Bo to what looked to be a different car than the one Toru brought her in.

“Where’s Toru?”

“He went back to Yato, I’ll take you back to the house after explaining things today.” Asuka climbed into another passenger seat and Bo took her to where she’d be working and training the girls and guys of the underground sex trade.

For her, this car ride was a little more tense, Bo was quiet and didn’t speak much, only when he needed to. Asuka quickly found this out as he drove her to a really nice hotel, not as extravagant as Gizmo’s but better than what she thought they would have in this area. There had been no small talk even as she followed him into the hotel. Bo showed her the Bar area, which was just as extravagant if not more than the Bar in Gizmo’s hotels. She was actually really surprised and a bit confused to why they would need her help with training. As she looked around the room she saw a lot more foreign mafia men situated here. As, she continued to scan the room she could spot a few of their girls and they didn’t look approachable in the slightest. They just sat there in what looked to be dresses made from cheap material and showing way too much skin. There were many other ways to look like a good time without showing everything you have. They also didn’t seem to be as fit as they should be, she was also able to spot hickeys and bitemarks on a few of them as well.

“Do they get frequent check ups?” She asked as she was assessing the scene before her.

“Yes, they get check ups once or twice a week, normal.” Asuka nodded her head. “I’ll show you the training area.” She nodded again and followed Bo to a secret elevator that took them down to the lower levels of the hotel. The elevator dinged and she followed him out to what looked to be an amazing training facility, even better than what she’s seen before.

“Are all of the girls and guys trained in pole dancing as well?”

“Some are, some aren't.”

“If you didn’t mind, I’d like to train everyone in it. It would make them a lot more fit so they look a lot more high class. Also, flexibility and movements that are done during dancing and using the pole are helpful when it comes to sex and seduction.” She looked over at Bo who just stood and lightly nodded his head. 

“I see.” He started to walk farther into the room and she spotted a familiar head of longer blonde hair, and Asuka flinched. Shina walked up to her and Bo in a sports bra and cropped exercise pants. Asuka watched as Shina’s features lightened as she saw Bo, but when she made eye contact with Asuka she saw the coldness flash back through Shina’s eyes. “Shina’s here to help.”

“I came straight from training the recruits in the proper fighting style so they don't get killed.” Asuka knew Shina mainly came just to threaten her again and to basically call her an idiot whore. Shina stood in front of Asuka and cleared her throat and Asuka braced herself for impact. “The simple rules are that you have to be able to discipline the girls and guys, but if you bruise them I will personally handle you myself. We can't have them going out and being bruised and scarred up.”

“I understand. I can operate it like how Gizmo ran his escort services.” 

“And how was that?” Shina looked skeptical, reasonably because anyone that actually met Gizmo would think that he was an actual idiot. Which was true at times but  when it came to money and making people listen, he was a genius.

“He would control the flow of how many people someone got per night and how much their cost was. Lower cost for the person wasn’t a hindrance to the sect, just their personal income that they brought home for the day. And when money is being affected like that, people listen and do what they’re told.” Asuka had no need for physical force, the mental games of money and flow of patrons was all she needed. Though she would need to see how their flow of patrons were to see the ratio, and that was an easy calculation. “I just need to see the normal flow everyday so I can calculate the ratio. Then i can calculate the price of each individual person through the training process.” 

When Asuka looked up at Shina, she saw that Shina had a slightly impressed look on her face. “Maybe you aren’t just a whore. Wait here, I need to talk to Bo.”  Asuka didn’t know why but hearing that compliment made her happy to hear her say. She watched as Shina and Bo went into a separate room to talk. She began walking through the room she was currently in and saw that there were notches in the floor. Looking at the wall she saw a plethora of light switches and she decided to see what all of them did. She tried out the first few and once she hit the fourth one she stopped, hearing the noise of something moving. She turned around to see poles coming down from the ceiling and fitting down into the notches in the ground. 

She sighed in awe as she walked over and touched one to see if they were dancing poles. She took off her shoes and socks, thankfully she had shorts on so her legs were exposed. She picked up her phone and put on some music before starting her old routine that she had performed when she was about 16 - 17. She started with a spin around the pole. She was happy to see that the pole did spin, which meant that these poles were in fact for pole dancing. Asuka figured that since she was waiting she could get in a little practice and brush up on her skills until Shina and Bo came back.

\----

Shina walked into the next room with Bo and gave him a small smile. “I guess Yato may have been right. But, I still think she should be watched…” 

“I’ll watch her.”

“I know, I trust you.” Shina started to move in closer before the door on the opposite side of the room opened and she stopped in her tracks. Yato walked in with Kaito and Toru trailing behind him. 

“So? How’s it going?” Yato spoke casually but looked exhausted. Shina guessed that it had something to do with all the arrangements that they had to make for their trip in a few weeks to Italy. 

“It’s good, she’s not just a stupid escort. She seems to have a brain in that head.” Yato looked Shina in the eye and smirked.

“Told ya, she’s different.” Yato sat down in one of the chairs at the large table in the middle of the room.

“Hey, she hasn’t even started doing anything yet. So, we will see won't we..” Shina had her doubts but the fact that the escort had a plan to how she was gonna run things, impressed her. Sure, she learned seduction to help with her current job and to get information but she would have never been an escort. She would have rather worked her way up through the levels and became a high ranked leader than being known for getting off some asshole. Also, from what she understood, most people do it to pay back the Yakuza but with the amount that girl made a night at Gizmos she should have already paid them off after 2 years of service. So why did she stay? Why did she join this sect? Shina couldn’t help but be very skeptical about the whole thing, it was just too suspicious. 

“She’s smart and knows how to work people, which is what we need at the moment.” Shina rolled her eyes at her brother as he swiveled his chair from side to side before getting up. “Is she still in the main room?” Shina nodded as her brother went for the door behind her and Bo. She knew better than to continue a conversation that Yato ended, plus considering how exhausted he seemed he was probably looking for a distraction, which meant that they would have to continue this talk tomorrow.

Shina preferred to keep everything cool, calm, and collected. She couldn't do that with him already being agitated. Shina watched as he walked out of the door she came through,  _ he’s definitely trying to distract himself… _ She followed behind him just in time to see the esco- Asuka.. Fall back at the top of the pole. Shina watched Yato flinch ready to jump into action to catch her, when Asuka’s back flexed backwards and she caught the pole with her hands bringing her body back down against it and she effectively caught it in between her legs in a sitting position. She heard a gasp leave her brother’s mouth as he watched Asuka. Asuka herself didn’t even notice they were in the room until she flung her hair over her shoulder and looked down at them. Shina watched as a blush crossed the girl’s face and she slid down the pole landing gracefully. She immediately bowed to all of them.

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t expecting your meeting to be done this early!” Yato walked over to her and lightly grabbed her chin getting her to stand straight again.

“You’re pretty good on a pole..”

“I started training around 15, so i better be.” Yato looked behind himself straight at Shina giving her a satisfied look.

“Don’t worry about bringing her back, she’s coming with me..” Shina rolled her eyes with irritation.

“We’re not done debriefing her Yato..” Shina wished that he could at least give her some respect and let her finish the things she needed to do.

“You can finish tomorrow, there’s no rush... And I have some... debriefing, I have to do with her too.” Shina felt her irritation rise as Yato left with Asuka, Kaito and Toru in tote behind them. She waited until she heard the door shut to turn towards Bo.

“He really pisses me off sometimes.”

“I know. But, he’s still your brother.”

“He is… the shell of who my brother used to be, hell.. We both are. But, I still love him and want to protect him.” Shina slowly made her way over to Bo and pretended to fix his collar. “But, he also gives me great stress… and you are my relief..” Bo looked down making eye contact with her. He was her first and the only person keeping her sane. She even found herself visiting him more frequently lately. Bo made her calm and was the one person she trusted the most, besides Yato of course. But, if Yato found out about what happened between the both of them it wouldn’t end happily, so she had to keep their relationship in the dark. Her hands slowly slipped down the front of his shirt. “It’s been a while.”

“We’ve both been busy, but we can’t do this here...” He lightly grabbed her hand trying to get her to see reason.

“How about the back room? Please Bo… I need you… We could get a room upstairs. Off the books.” Bo let out a long breath and Shina felt like she was being a nuisance. “Nevermind… if you don’t want to it’s fine.” She turned to leave when he grabbed her arm.

“Fine, we can get a room.” 

\---

Bo found it hard to say no to Shina. He’d always felt a little drawn to her after they first met. When she needed comfort, he was there. When she needed a someone to talk to, he was always there for her. The only time he ever had a doubt in his mind to help her was on her 18th birthday. The leader of their clan at the time was training her in the art of seduction so she could infiltrate and get information. The only problem with her training was that she was still a virgin, untouched, and the leader couldn’t have that. He felt that she needed to be ready for anything and that she wouldn’t be if she was a virgin. So he told her that she needed to find someone to trust to ‘rid’ the problem for her. There were plenty of guys in their sect that would have been happy to do it. But, Bo wasn’t one of them, he didn’t want to taint her body like his had been tainted after all of those years in the underground fighting ring. Sex, drugs, and alcohol had been his coping methods to deal with that situation.

He could remember that day like it was yesterday, he was sitting in his room tending to his bruises when there was a knock on his door. He figured it was Yato needing his help with something. Bo sauntered over to the door and slowly opened it to see that it was in fact Shina who’d been knocking at his door.

“Bo… Can I come in?” 

“Yeah, sure.” He moved out of her way and she walked into the room. Her face was neutral and her cheeks were pink. She turned around when she got to the foot of his bed. “What did you need?”

“Can you close the door first?” Bo closed the door all the way and slowly made his way towards her. Since he’d been sitting in his room he was shirtless. He could see her staring, so he moved to grab a shirt. “N-no… that won’t be necessary..”

“Shina, are you okay?”

“I… want to ask if… you could be my first?” Shina spoke softly but Bo heard her as clear as day.

“Shina… I… I don’t…”

“Please Bo, you’re the only one I can trust. My father told me that I have to do this with someone. And if I can’t choose he’ll choose for me..” Shina looked at him, her eyes like glass and a tear falling from them. “You’re my only hope..”

Bo ran a hand through his hair, looking around, trying to make a decision. This.. what he was about to do would not sit well with Yato but, on the other hand letting her go off and being forced upon by another man wouldn’t be protecting her. Bo was at a loss of what the lesser evil was. She spoke up again, “I-I’m sorry.. I don’t want to put you in this predicament. I’ll just-” He swiftly moved towards her and kissed her. He made sure to be gentle and he told himself it was only one night, that there was no way that she would contact him after this, that he cannot fall for her. When he woke up the next morning she was still in his bed, her arms were wrapped around him and all he could think was that this was going to turn into trouble. Yato didn’t know anything about what she had to do and Bo made a promise to Yato that he would help to protect his sister, not this..

After that she started to come to his room at 1 in the morning after a stressful mission or even if she was upset and they would have sex. There had been numerous times when he was going to end it, but then she’d look at him, she’d tell him that she needed him and it was enough for him. Somewhere between then and now Bo started to develop intense feelings for her and he felt horrible about it, and he could tell she’d been falling too. He didn’t deserve what she was giving him, he didn’t deserve her affection.

The elevator couldn’t have been moving slower as it climbed the floors. Bo and Shina leaned on opposite sides of the elevator. They couldn’t be seen cosied but together in the elevator just in case one of Yatos lackeys happened to get on. They also couldn’t go to the penthouse because it was too easy to track who came and went. They had to stay in the normal part of the hotel, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t have a view. Shina chose a room that was on an empty floor, she didn’t want to be disturbed. Plus, now was the best time for her to spend some time with Bo because Yato would be busy for a few hours and wouldn’t come looking for her. Once they got to the floor Shina took his hand into hers and she led him down the corridor to the last door on the right. 

The room was lavish and beautiful, custom for their international guests. Shina let her hair out of the ponytail and let her blonde locks fall around her face. She turned to face Bo and started to pull off her sports bra. “I’ve been waiting for this for a while..” 

 

After an hour Shina found herself laying next to Bo, tracing circles on his chest while Bo ran his fingers along her shoulder. “What do you think of her?”

“I think… she has potential and she hardly seems like a threat.”

“That seems to be the consensus...do you think she’s pretty?” Bo didn’t immediately respond and Shina felt panic and jealousy rise in her chest.

“... I think, Yato is happy with her looks.” Shina looked at him and rolled her eyes.

“I want to know what you think Bo.”

“Why? If it makes you feel better she’s not my type.” Shina smiled and left light kisses along his neck and up to his lips.

“Good.” She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. “Sadly, I think she’s going to last the week so I may actually have to learn her name..” 


	4. Feel Me

  Asuka had been living at Yato’s for about 2 weeks and was getting used to the flow of things, wake up, go meet Bo and the ‘merchandise’, explain things, go to work, come back, and sleep. There were many times Yato wanted her company and she gladly gave it to him, but the man usually kept her occupied for an hour at least before she could leave. She didn’t mind unless it was a day with a special request. 

   Yato kept his word but since the girls and guys needed a lot more training she had to bring in a portion of the revenue, which wasn’t hard and it was temporary for the time being. Also, since she was expensive only those with money could afford her which meant 2  requests every other night. The other girls still went out and brought back money but it’s not like they could ask for much since it would be a rip off to the clientele. 

  Asuka also was starting to find Yato very interesting, it was like his personality was consistently changing. She saw a few different sides of him but one thing seemed to stay the same, his desires.

   As she walked down the hall to the ‘training’ area she couldn’t help but wonder what had him so tense today. She just guessed it was the normal stress of being the leader of a whole sect that needed to be watched over. After finally getting to the room she could see Bo standing against the wall, his normal position in the room but the others hadn’t arrived yet.

       “Did they make a good profit last night?” Asuka asked as she slowly made her way over to him.

   “Better last night…” A week of working with Bo showed Asuka that he was a man of little words. He didn’t really talk to her but, he did watch her like a hawk making sure that she was performing her job. For which she tried to do perfectly. “Maybe in a few weeks we can start charging more.”

   “Well, you’re a good teacher so I think it's probable.” Asuka looked at him wide eyed since that was the most he said to her all week.

   “T-Thank you!” She had a broad smile across her face before she heard the door open and the girls (and a few guys) walked in. The thing about being a Call girl or guy was that a lot of people chose to do it in order to pay back the money they owe to the Yakuza, and most of the time it was a lot of money. So people choose to have sex because it sounded ‘better then working as the bitch of the yakuza’. Those people were called runners and they did literally everything, from cleaning rooms to shining shoes, they even worked at the hotels and bars that were owned by the yakuza, but they were paid dirt and it took forever for them to repay the Yakuza back. So, people either tried to move up through the ranks or sold their bodies. 

   Asuka was rare, she was born into this life. Her father was a part of the Yakuza and her mother was a Call girl. Her father always went to see her mom and would occupy all of her time until she told him the news of her pregnancy. Her father decided to lose all contact with her mother and 9 months later Asuka was born and her mother had to live with her aunt in order to save money. Her mother’s death was what lead her into this life but she thanked the gods for her aunt, who gave her all of the information she knew today. Since, her aunt also worked as a call girl before getting married to her current husband who works under the yakuza. Asuka hasn’t known anything besides working with them, so she also never thought about leaving. 

   She walked in front of the group and started her training with the normal routine of her giving out the rotations of the week for exercise. Since there were only 8 poles it meant the rest had to work on something else, but either way they were exercising. She also had them change their diets a bit, spending her own money on lunch and dinner for those who were working or training. Once her work for the day was completed and all of her workers went to their selected stations she decided to get her own practice in. But, instead of dancing, she focused in on fighting. Asuka’s aunt made sure she was trained to fight just in case a customer got too grabby or didn’t want to pay. This was not a weak business so her aunt taught her how to be strong, and how to fight if necessary.

    After another roundhouse kick to the bag she stopped, feeling like someone was watching her. She turned to see Toru standing next to a pillar. “Who knew that you could be a little dangerous?”

   “Hey, sometimes ‘customers’ think they can get things for free, some have even tried to kidnap the girls that they are in ‘love’ with. I’m just trying to keep myself safe. Sorry to keep you waiting though!” Asuka happily walked over taking her hair out of a ponytail. 

   “Eh, you’re fine. I was just checking to see if Shina got a hold of you or something. Since I usually have to wait for Yato, I have embraced patience.”

   “What? He seems like a very punctual person sometimes.”

   “Sometimes is the key there, depending on what or who he’s doing he can keep people waiting for a while. But, that’s fine we’re all used to it.” Toru turned to leave and Asuka followed out of the building and into the car. 

   “Oh! I think I found an apartment too! I just have to go check it out and see how long it will be in order for me to move in!” She was excited to be able to live in an area by herself where she didn’t get death glared at every day. 

   “Really? Have you told Yato yet?” She ran her fingers through her hair nervously knowing that she should probably tell him soon.

   “Not yet.. But, I’ll do it today I swear!”

   “I mean hey, as long as you’re telling him and it’s not me it should be fine.” Asuka rolled her eyes, she was getting used to the back and forth banter she had with Toru and frankly, she was enjoying it. 

   “I’ve only been here 2 weeks, I doubt he’d care that much. Plus, he won’t even notice that I’m gone.”

   “Considering that you’ve slept in his room almost everyday since you got here, I think he will.” Asuka gasped, she didn’t sleep in his room that much! 

   “Some of those nights he was busy..”

   “He’s usually busy in the middle of the day, then he comes back, gets you, you two fuck, then you try to leave to work and eventually do it, work, comes back to him calling for you again, you guys fuck again, then you sleep.” Her eyes grew wide wondering if that was what her week actually looked like living in that house.

   “How would you even know that!”

   “I’m a bodyguard, I see all and I hear all, so I’m usually taking laps around the corridor, plus it’s my job to know Yato’s schedule.. And you’re on it…” Asuka realized that she might have to start packing now. She shouldn’t be around Yato that much.. She thought that they would only have sex every so often, but every day? That’s how feelings persist and in her line of work, she couldn’t fall in love… that was a forbidden feeling that she wasn’t allowed to have.

   When they got back to the house she hopped out of the car and went straight to her room still having doubts in her mind. Seeing how clean it was and how the bed was actually made and pressed she could tell that she hadn’t been sleeping in the bed at all. She launched herself onto it, letting herself relax into the pillowtop mattress. Looking at the time she saw that it read 4pm, which meant, according to Toru, that she’d be getting something from Yato soon. Her phone started vibrating and the caller ID read his name.  _ Shit. _

   “Hello?”

   “Hey, what are you doing right now?” He sounded like he was in a hurry, probably running out of a meeting or something.

   “I’m getting ready for my shift...” It wasn’t a lie but it also wasn’t the truth, she felt obliged to sleep in the bed he gave her and she needed to regroup her thoughts.

   “Well, I’m sure the other girls can handle it fine. I’m giving you the night off!”

   “Really!? Thank you!” Asuka was so happy she could cry, she wanted a night where all she needed to do was rest and watch some tv.

   “Since you are now off for the night, how about meeting me in my room?~ I need some stress relief.” Her heart dropped into her stomach. Of course, he gives her the night off so she could spend it with him.

   “What if I give you a massage? That can relieve stress!” STUPID! Why did she choose something that porn always depicts as the start of intercourse.

   “A massage? Oh! Yes.. a massage.. Sounds perfect. I’ll be back in 15.”

   “Okay, bye!” She let her face drop into the comforter and she screamed. She heard a familiar sound of laughter behind her and she turned her head to see Toru standing near her door. “What are you doing here right now!?”

   “Bodyguard… Remember? And I told you…  You’re always on his schedule for the day” Asuka looked over and threw a pillow at him and he laughed. “I’ll just protect you from out here then.”

   When he left she sat up on her knees and looked into the mirror. “No sex. Just massage... Stress relieve the normal way!” She rolled off the bed and grabbed her oil and tried to make herself look as frumpy as possible before making her way to his room. She decided to make herself comfortable by laying on his bed before her got there, so she could put together a better excuse then ‘i’m on my period’ as a reason why they shouldn’t do anything tonight. Though it wasn’t like he would believe her anyway since he knows about the birth control that she uses and he knows about the side effects so she was kinda screwed there. While she attempted to put a good sentence together the door opened and Yato walked in stretching.

   “I’m ready for my massage~” He sing songed before closing the door and laying his eyes on her. “You good?”

   “Yup! I’m all good! I brought the oil!” Yato raised an eyebrow at her, probably thinking she was acting weird.

   “Wait.. oil?”

   “For the massage..”

   “You were serious?” She tried to calm herself to keep herself from rolling her eyes at him.

   “Yes, massages are relaxing. Now, take off your shirt and get on the bed!” Yato blinked a few times before unbuttoning his shirt and eyeing her as he did what she told him to do.

    “You really just want to give me a massage? What’s wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?” Yato actually seemed concerned about her which made what she was doing a lot harder.

   “I’m fine! I just think we should.. Umm… slow down maybe? I didn’t realize that I’d been in here every day.”

   “So? I don’t know why that's an indication to slow down what we are doing!” He laid down on the bed and Asuka straddled his back making sure there was space between her crotch and his body and she began rubbing.

   “I just don't think-”

   “I don't want you to think! I want to fuck!” Shit, she pissed him off and she really didn’t mean to. 

   “W-well, some good news, I found an apartment that I can move into really soon and I’m not going to be here at nights anymore..”

   “Where is it?” The anger left his voice and he was just calm now, but there was an edge as he asked.

   “East and 32nd…”

   “That’s wayy too far away you need to find something closer to here.”

   “But, it’s closer to the hotel-” Yato shifted and turned around so that he was facing her. 

   “Toru, Kaito, or Bo can drive you over there… I need you close to this location for better protection. So… Look. Again.” She realized she didn’t really have a choice in the matter and nodded feeling his hands slide up her thighs to her hips. Yato sat up and looked her in the eyes and she saw lust fill his gaze. “Now, It’s been a very stressful day and I think I’m done with the back massage. I think a full body workout will be a better option for relaxing.” Asuka knew she couldn’t talk her way out of this considering she was on top of him. 

   “W-Well-”

   “Asuka… what did I tell you not to do when I invited you to be apart of our sect.”

   “Piss you off.”

   “Exactly, so tell me the real reason to why you’re avoiding the part of the day where we fuck?” She felt her heart jump as he pushed her hips down against his. She didn’t want to say Toru had anything to do with it even though he was the reason for her doubt now. 

   “I just felt like we were spending, a little too much time together because I sleep in here a lot.” Well it was the truth. She heard him sigh beneath her and sit up. Now she was face to face with her new boss and he looked her in the eye and smirked.

   “If you couldn’t handle this part of the deal you should’ve just told me. I can find someone else who is, more suited for the job.” She felt a flare of anger and worry flow through her. She needed this job and he brought her here because she was probably the only one who was able to go toe to toe with him in the sheets. 

    “Do you really think you could replace me so easily? I mean, sure! You could go back to bringing in people who can only handle one round.” She placed her hand in the middle of his chest and pushed him down against the bed and swiveled her hips in a circle on top of him. “But you already know, that in here I am your equal. Only I can stay up to the early hours of the morning giving you any type of pleasure you need.” She bent over and hovered her face over his. “That’s why you brought me here, right?” 

   She watched him smirk again as his hands slowly made their way up to her ass gripping and groping it. “That’s my girl~” She bit her bottom lip before sliding her mouth over his in a kiss.

 

\---

 Last night could’ve gone badly. She’d pushed her luck with Yato but she was glad that it just ended with sex and not him dismissing her. Asuka had gotten too comfortable, she wasn’t special, she was his distraction and means for revenue… nothing more. 

 She waited for him to take his morning shower before getting up herself. She stretched and tugged on a long shirt before looking out of the window that overlooked the ocean. Asuka missed the city lights but she had grown fond of the sight of the ocean. There was something calming about the sound and the smell of the salt water. She let herself drift away to a calmer place and she hadn’t noticed that anyone was behind her until she felt a hand graze down her back.

 “Good morning, and what are you up to?” Asuka felt Yato move her hair off of her neck leaving light kisses where her hair used to be. 

 “I’m trying to enjoy the morning sun.”

 “Mmhmm, I’m going to have Shina help you with looking for an apartment. Unless you decide to stay here.”

 “I want to… but I’ve gotten used to living on my own.”

 “True, but you’re a higher rank now and you need to stay protected. And this is the best protection I can provide. Living here… with me.”

 “You forget your sister, for whom which hates me, is also here. And there’s something about being glared at everyday that I tend to avoid when living on my own.” Asuka smiled and even giggled a bit. He took a firm grip of her sides and slid his hands down to her hips.

 “I can take care of Shina… but really, either find somewhere close or stay here.” Asuka turned around to face him and she smirked.

 “You really want me to stay here, don't you?” Yato shrugged his shoulders and pushed her against the window. “Wait! Yato!”

 “Hmmmm?” She felt him smirk against her skin. 

 “Maybe, the window isn't the best place to start a sexual encounter? What if it breaks?” 

 “Oh, these windows won't break. The glass is extremely thick in case someone has the balls to try and kill me while i sleep.” He started to be more aggressive lifting up the shirt that clung to her body. “And for the record. I do want you to stay, I’m very selfish and I’m not done with you.” He slid his lips over hers and she kissed him back. 

This is why being around him all the time was dangerous, he made her heart flutter with some of the things he'd say to her. How he kisses her, it feels like the seduction that she gives to someone for one night, making her feel like she’s the only one. But in reality, she wasn’t.  

She ran her hand across his back that was still moist from the shower he just took, and she felt his hardness pressed in between her legs as he put all his weight into her.  She moved one of her arms and tried to pull off his towel that was wrapped firmly around his waist. “Yato.. please…” Asuka watched as he smirked.

“You begging is like music to my ears.”  He finished pulling off the rest of the towel and thrust deep into her and she moaned loudly as be bit down onto her neck. He didn’t waste any time to tease this time, he quickly and forcefully thrust into her and she couldn’t control the sounds that came out of her mouth. He moved one hand to her neck and the other one down to her clit and played with it like he played with her emotions.

After another hour of fuckery she laid next to him taking in his scent and she felt his eyes on her. “What?” Asuka heard Yato chuckle as he pulled her closer. “Are you going to say?” Asuka started biting at her lip looking down at his jawline. 

“I… don’t know. I have to look around before I make a solidified decision.” He let go of her and moved to get off the bed and she looked at him confused. 

“Okay, I’ll let Shina know.” She felt like she said something wrong. Then again, Shina did say that Yato will manipulate to get what he wanted and she felt herself catching feelings and she couldn’t have that. 

“Okay, Thank you for the help!” She put on the clothes she had on last night and walked towards the door. 

“Also, before you leave. We go to Italy next week and I need you to come with us.” She turned to look at him and she saw cold indifference in his eyes.

“Okay, any reason why?”  She saw the sly smirk return to his face. 

“To help with some negotiations.~ And a little entertainment for me.” Yato winked and she moved her hair back over her shoulder as she left the room and went back to her own. She got into her own shower and tried to wash away the morning sex that lingered on her body. When she got out she looked in the mirror at herself, but unlike any other time she  _ actually  _ looked at herself this time. Looking at every mark he'd left on her body and she saw a smile appear across her face. 

This is what she wanted but at the same time it left her feeling empty, like she was missing something, but she only felt this way when she was alone… when Yato wasn’t filling her. It didn't help that she also felt like a different person, she lightly grabbed some strands of her hair and turned away from the mirror. She had an idea to convey the difference she felt, and though she didn't want to ask for help she knew that she’d need to talk to Shina today when they went out to look at apartments that were closer to the main house. 

Asuka quickly walked back into her “room” and changed into a white cropped top, a pair of yoga pants, and her 3” heel combat boots making sure to put her hair up and out of her face into a long flowing ponytail. She heard her phone vibrate and read a text that said:

**_(Random Number):_ ** _ Hello Asuka, it’s Shina. Apparently I have to stop training for the day to take you around to the different apartments within a 2.5 mile radius from here? _

**_Asuka:_ ** _ Yes, I’m sorry. If you could show me a few that would be great.  _

**_Shina…:_ ** _ Sure. Meet me out front in 5 minutes.  _

Asuka thought it was amazing that she seemed even colder over text! She texted back a quick okay and gathered her things and went towards the from of the impenetrable compound. By the time she got to the front Shina was already there checking her watch and staring at Asuka. 

“Did you get lost?... Nevermind. Let’s go.” Shina wore 4 in over the knee boots, a leather corset-esque top and a pair of leggings. In contrast to Asuka’s hair, Shina’s was down and flowing over her shoulders. She watched as the blonde beauty hopped into the driver's seat and she walked over to the other side of the matte black Jaguar E-Pace and climber into the passengers side. The car was so new that it even still had that new car smell. 

“You need better clothing.”  Asuka was surprised by the casual comment coming from the hard-ass’s mouth. 

“Yeah.. I should probably go buy some.” Shina nodded her head and didn't even bother looking at Asuka. 

“We also need to get you a few outfits for italy. But, those will personally made just for you. Everything else you will have to buy yourself.” 

“Really!?”  The surprised tone caused Shina to look straight at her like she was crazy. “Sorry…” Shina sighed and quickly parked her vehicle. 

“It’s fine… I’ve just gotten used to it that your surprise shocked me. This is the first one.” Asuka got out of the vehicle and looked at the lavish all black building. She didn’t even know this building was here, let alone that it would be this close to the compound. She followed Shina in and one of the workers took them on a tour of the building and the room that Asuka would stay in if this was the apartment she wanted to go with. The problem was that the building was,  _ too new.  _ She had a soft spot for older buildings and wanted a more vintage looking apartment that had exposed brick and possibly a second level if it could fit. Her old apartment was pretty rustic but, since she was making a lot more she wanted more space. 

Asuka jumped when Shina turned towards her and stared. “What do you think? Your speed?” 

“It’s really nice, but..”

“But?” 

“I’m more into vintage. If this is what people like kudos to them but I’m a little more classic than that.  Shina just nodded and started walking out of the apartment. Asuka walked quickly to try and keep up with Shina and they hopped back in her car. “Are you mad?” 

“No, I just don’t like to waste time. I already know an apartment that you’d like.”  Shina took off and pulled in front of another building that was brick but the brick was painted a dark grey color. She liked the outside of the building, it looked like an old building that had been recently renovated. She followed Shina out of the car and repeated the process of walking in and the person at the front desk showed them around and Showed them the biggest room in the building. “You wanted vintage and this is it. It’s a little farther than the other, but here you go, rustic. And some of the people that work with us live here… well just mainly Toru and Kaito live here.” Asuka nodded and kept staring at the inside of the building. 

She marveled at the inside and saw all kinds of colorful plants, a waterfall, and somehow this place even had a fitness area that looked as if you needed a card to gain access. When they went up to the apartment Asuka was amazed with how much space there was in the room. Not to mention that it was a studio open floor plan with another floor just above the kitchen. Asuka knew that this was the apartment for her so when Shina turned to face her again she had a wide smile that lit up her face.

“I'm guessing that you really like this one.” Asuka could've sworn that she saw a small smile on shinas face before the natural scowl was swiftly back onto her face.  Asuka quickly nodded her head and walked farther into the beautiful apartment that came with stainless steel appliances and marble countertops.

The employee that showed them around was waiting for Asuka to make a decision and she looked towards the salesman. “I'll take it!”

Asuka and Shina followed the salesman back to his office and signed a few papers before leaving the building. Asuka plopped down into the car and bounced a little from happiness. “You seem excited.” 

“Yeah, I like being at the compound but I'm used to being alone… well at least semi alone.” 

“Semi alone?”

“My aunt checks up on me sometimes. But, she's busy helping to run the call girls in Gizmos territory.”

“Hm…” Asuka stared out the window watching the buildings pass before they turned into the compound. It had been a few hours but, she figured that she should let Yato know that she was going to be moving after the trip to Italy. Both she and Shina got out of the vehicle and walked back into the compound. 

“Thanks for helping me with that. I actually wanted to ask if there was anyone that was amazing at dying hair?”  Shina looked at Asuka and shrugged. 

“It’s fine. And yes, I know someone. Her name is Rose. She’s near Gizmo’s Sect and expensive but if you want it done right she would be the person to do it.” Asuka smiled and nodded. 

“Thank you!”

“If you need to go, Toru, Kaito, and Bo know where her shop is. And she does walk ins.” Shina pushed her hair over her shoulder and walked away. Asuka made her way back to Yato’s room and saw Toru and Kaito switching with two other bodyguards. 

“Toru! Kaito!” Asuka waved and the two men smiled and waved back. “You guys getting off duty?” Kaito folded his arms and nodded. 

“Yeah, it’s time to eat and I’m going to see my sister today!”  Asuka’s eyes went wide. She hadn’t known that Kaito had a sister. 

“Really? Who’s your sister?”

“Her name’s Kiro. She works with Shina, but I do have to run before I’m late!” Kaito swiftly walked away and before Toru followed Asuka stopped him. 

“Hey Toru, is Yato in there?” Toru cleared his throat and nodded. 

“Yeah, but… I think you should wait a bit.” 

“Why? Is he doing something really important?” 

“Mmmm, I just think for your own sake… I wouldn’t suggest! But, Good luck!” Asuka felt like that was an eerie warning as she walked towards the double doors. The two guards now occupying the door didn’t even look at her as she opened the door and crossed the threshold into his room. She heard grunting and a woman yell out. 

“YATO PLEASE CUM IN ME!” Asuka’s head snapped up and looked over to see Yato fucking some random girl with black hair. She was frozen in place just staring at the scene before feeling tears burn the outer edges of her eyes. It felt like her heart was breaking and she hated the feeling, this is how she knew she was falling for him. And for the first time she actually regretted this decision she made for herself. She was jealous and hurt, she realized that she didn't want to share him with anyone… she wanted him to herself. As, she made this realization she saw Yato glimpse up at her and his body froze. 

“Asu-” She couldn’t listen to him call her name, so she turned around and quickly left from the room. 

\--------

“Asuka! Shit!” Yato felt himself go instantly flaccid when he spotted Asuka inside his room. He tried to call out to her before she left the room but, she ran out too quickly. He got off of the girl and started tugging his pants on. 

“Hey! What the fuck? We had a deal!” The daughter of the man who he was making a deal with yelled towards him. 

“Yeah, i fucked you. Get out, i’m finished.” He panted and sprinted towards his door. Once he was out of his room he called out to Asuka once again. He could still see her quickly moving down the hall and he turned towards his guards at the door quickly pulling out the gun he had sitting on table near the wall and he shot both guards directly in between the eyes out of anger. 

“Fucking idiots!” He swiftly put the gun in the back of his pants and ran after Asuka calling her name, but no matter how many times he yelled she didn't turn around. He didn’t want to hurt her like this, as continued to run he realized his feelings for her, seeing the look of pain in her features destroyed him. Fuck, he didn’t even think she’d walk in on it considering she was out with his sister looking at places closer to the compound. Also, it's not even like he did it for pleasure! He only did it to satisfy a deal with another boss and if those stupid fucks at the door didn’t let her in this situation wouldn’t be happening right now. He saw her disappear behind the main doors and tried to move faster until he saw his sister standing in front of him. 

“Yato, stop.”

“Seriously Shina, move.” 

“No, what are you gonna do? Run after her and say it’ll never happen again? You’re the head of our sect… What? Do you love her now?” Yato stood staring at his sister not saying a word. “Let her go.”  Yato wanted to go after her and explain that it was a mistake. He wanted to explain the real reason he did it. But, by the time he made it around Shina he looked outside to see that she left and he punched a hole through the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> And.... Here I am. I really enjoy making Alternate universes for my characters but I may eventually get to write some in different fandoms! For now, until I get better, here's my trash from my mind! 
> 
> Oh! I can't forget to s/o to my best friend Bittybitt39 <3\. She really helps my through my nonsense and collaborating with her makes writing fun and exciting for me! So I hope to continue this with her support and hopefully peeps like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> ... Also, my computer is getting full and I don't want to lose this story, ANYWAY! Have a great day!


End file.
